dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly (DBS)
|manga debut = "Battle's End and Aftermath" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Height = 300 cm (9'10"; Legendary Super Saiyan) |Date of birth = Age 732 |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Paragus (father) |Counterparts = Broly Future Broly Bio-Broly Broly Dark Kale }} is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is referred to as in some media to differentiate him from the original incarnation of Broly. Overview Creation and Concept Broly is based off the original Broly from the ''Dragon Ball Z'' Broly film trilogy. It was suggested to Akira Toriyama by his editor to have Broly appear in the movie due to his overwhelming popularity. After watching the previous Broly movies, Toriyama decided that Broly could be quite interesting if he rearranged some things about him. This incarnation of Broly is Toriyama's attempt to add him into the "Dragon Ball canon". Appearance In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly's appearance differs from his alternate counterpart. While retaining the same height and black hairstyle, he has noticeably darker skin which seems to get lighter as he powers up and has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral, which is his most notable feature and is fairly more muscular. His facial expression also appears sterner than in the original (where it appeared melancholic). His attire consists of purple skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside (which had been made in memory of an old friend) and blue wristbands. When wearing what appears to the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads, and black armbands with white ridges. He also at some point has a mechanical necklace on his neck, which is implied to be tied to Paragus' belt (akin to the original's crown). As a child, he lets his tail hang out but as an adult, it was removed by Paragus. Personality This incarnation of Broly is basically what would happen if he was not traumatized by being skewered by a dagger through his heart on the day he was born, along with surviving the destruction of Planet Vegeta and has a relatively more peaceful life, instead of one travelling the universe and destroying many planets or a whole galaxy. This results in him being soft-hearted and gentle in contrast to this alternate counterpart. Furthermore, because he was spared of the trauma his counterpart had, he developed a more sane personality, although one with no social skills. Due to his upbringings on an inhospitable planet living only with his father and no other sentient being, Broly is a quiet fellow who developed an "undying loyalty" and love towards his father. Despite being pointed out by Cheelai and Lemo that his father probably only saw him as a weapon of revenge against King Vegeta, Broly nevertheless still cared deeply for Paragus and refused to speak ill about him. This is further evidence as the sight of Paragus' corpse made him explode in grief and rage, and transform into a Super Saiyan. This is a key difference between him and his original counterpart. While Broly truly cared for his father, his counterpart blinded his father during one of his rages, later resulting in him nearly killing him afterwards when Paragus placed the ring on him, and later was shown laughing maniacally while crushing him to death. Broly is shown to be a sensitive, friendly and sentimental man, a trait extremely rare in Saiyans. Although he appears to have a stern demeanor, he is quite friendly once his trust is earned. Broly was shown to be fiercely protective of Cheelai and Lemo, and was willing to protect them, as shown when they were harassed by a Frieza Force soldier, despite a warning from Paragus of consequences, and later on when Goku arrived after their battle. Another key difference to note is that this Broly was capable of showing fear, while his counterpart always showed rage and frustration but rarely anything else. This was shown when about to be killed by Gogeta, Broly was terrified and even after being saved and transported to Planet Vampa, still showed signs of fear from the near-death experience. In addition, with his father and his influence of Broly gone, henceforth ridding Broly of his desire for revenge over King Vegeta and his son, Broly seemed to have gotten more peaceful, accepting Goku's offer to be his training opponent with a smile on his face. Similar to his counterpart, Broly sometimes goes berserk, but only when asked to or provoked. As Broly taps into and goes deeper into his Wrathful form, his sanity starts to fray and he starts to have trouble comprehending instructions from his father along with progressively becoming more violent. When he reaches Super Saiyan thanks to the death of Paragus, his mindset has boiled down to ”Kill everything that moves”. He’s so far off his rocker in his unstoppable rage by this point, that the only way he was subdued non-fatally was his fear of dying at the hands of Gogeta and a near-death experience scaring him back to a more stable frame of mind. Biography Background Broly was born around the same time as Goku and Vegeta. He was violent and born with a power level of 10,000. He lived on Planet Vegeta until he was sent away to a frontier planet by the order of a jealous King Vegeta who repudiated the fact that Broly had greater potential than his son, Prince Vegeta. During his stay on the planet, he encountered a giant creature that he named Bah. Broly would constantly spar with Bah by dodging its attacks until he ends up befriending it through these constant interactions. Unfortunately, Paragus saw this development as a hinderance to Broly's growth and shot the beast, losing its ear in the process. This event made Bah leave and never met Broly again. He would wear the severed ear as a green pelt to serve as a memento that he will always be together with Bah. ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Broly'' In the manga, Goku and Vegeta battle Super Saiyan Broly using their Perfected Super Saiyan Blue states in an icy environment. Power ;Film, Novel, and Manga Broly is one of the most powerful mortal warriors in Universe 7, alongside Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza. A child prodigy in combat and born with the genetics of the Legendary Super Saiyan and a power level of 10,000, a very high standard at the time. He greatly outclassed the exceptional might of the royal family, to which King Vegeta, insecure at the idea of a Saiyan, not his kin having such natural power and potential growth, banished Broly so as to not have the young Saiyan outshine King Vegeta's own prodigious son. His tremendous power even impressed the likes of Frieza, who harbors a seething hatred for his kin. Broly in his base state is initially at a disadvantage against base Vegeta, but as he continued to quickly adapt against the foe, his efficiency and raw strength quickly grew to force Vegeta to transform into a Super Saiyan. At first, Vegeta has the edge, but Broly quickly begins to pressure Super Saiyan Vegeta and put him on the defense, forcing him into Super Saiyan God, where base form Broly is totally outmatched. While transformed into his initial Wrathful form, he was able to take a punch to the face from Super Saiyan God Vegeta without flinching and was able to easily dominate Super Saiyan God Vegeta and also quickly overpower Goku in his base and Super Saiyan form as well as compete against his Super Saiyan God form before being restrained. Upon achieving his full Wrathful form, he was able to effortlessly badly beat down Super Saiyan God Goku, remaining unfazed by his blows, and compete with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, although he is ultimately overwhelmed. In his Super Saiyan form, he is able to outmatch both Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta at the same time - charging through their Galick Kamehameha using a pair of energy balls, and soon after utterly beat down Final From Frieza before quickly doing the same with his Golden form, eventually rendering Frieza unable to fight anymore and ceasing the battle only then, leaving Frieza in awe of Broly's combat power, with Frieza in the novel going on to note that no being in existence could defeat Broly. However, he is unable to land a hit on Whis, who easily toys with him. He is able to fight base form Gogeta but Gogeta turns Super Saiyan and begins to dominate Broly; the power of their punches is powerful enough to break through space and time, sending them to several dimensions. However, Broly turns into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, momentarily changing the tide of the battle. Gogeta instantly powers up to an even higher level, Super Saiyan Blue, giving Broly no real chance of victory. Despite his best efforts, Broly was unable to touch Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta and is completely overwhelmed by the latter's super power and skill. Later on, Goku hypothesized that Broly might be even more powerful than Beerus. In the manga, Super Saiyan C-type Broly is shown fighting Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku, while Vegeta in the same form prepares to attack Broly from behind. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors In an article for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a sidebar by Akira Toriyama (as Robotoriyama), described Broly as an incredibly strong Saiyan as well as "that almighty Saiyan". Another part of the article also mentions that due to being so popular throughout the world, it is even rumored he is the most powerful Dragon Ball character. Broly is the strongest enemy Goku and co. have been up against up until this point. His destructive power also seems to be greater than a God of Destruction's. Broly gets stronger the more he fights. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is likely superior to that of the average Saiyan as Vegeta notes that Broly learns as he fights, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. *'Dashing Punch' - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. *'Eraser Cannon' - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He also fires it from his chest. *'Blaster Meteor' - First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Gigantic Breath' - First, Broly opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a energy wave at the opponent. *'Planet Crusher' - Broly raises his hands up to the air and charges his energy to form a large energy sphere. He then throws the ball at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Powered Shell' – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Gigantic Omegastorm' - First, Broly charges a green ball of ki in front of him, before cupping his hands and pulling the ball toward his side, charging it further. He then unleashes the attack as a powerful green energy wave. *'Gigantic Cluster' - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. *'Meteor Crash' - Broly's super move in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Great Ape Broly transforms into a Great Ape sometime after landing on Vampa. However, he loses access to this form as Paragus removed his tail by the time he was an adult. ;Wrathful Broly possesses a り|''Ikari''|lit. "Rage"}} form, this form possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and Super Saiyan-like hair albeit black. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. It is shown to be slightly more muscular than his base form, similar to his Super Saiyan form, but less than his Legendary Super Saiyan form. It is revealed by Paragus that it is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power while in Broly's standard form and is quite difficult to control. ;Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan, so far he only displays this state after transforming into it while already in his Wrathful form. In this form, Broly is known as Super Broly, he possesses the blonde hair with no loose strands that come with the transformation as well a slight increase in muscle mass. One notable change is that his pupils are gone hinting he is berserk in this form. The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. ;Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, he is referred to as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power. This form is the one that Broly is famous for. In this form, Broly possesses greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. He also grows to be 3 meters tall. |-|Equipment= *'Broly's Necklace' - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' In Dokkan Battle, Broly appears as a boss and is stated to be a Saiyan outcast. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Broly is introduced in the fifth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM5). In Xenoverse 2, Broly appears as a playable character in the Extra Pack 4 DLC. In Dragon Ball Legends, Broly appears as a playable character and enemy. Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada, Yoshiko Morishita (child) *Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Dado Monteiro Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *Broly (Great Ape) vs. Large Mites *Broly vs. Bah ;Dragon Ball Super ;Manga *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) ;Films *Broly vs. Bug Monster *Broly vs. Frieza Force soldier *Broly (Base/Wrathful) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) *Broly (Wrathful/Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Whis *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Like his original counterpart, Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Broly (Super) it:Broly (Dragon Ball Super) pl:Brolly (DBS) fr:Broly (DBS) pt-br:Broly (DBS) Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army